Inventive concepts relate generally to storage devices and/or latch management methods thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices may be categorized into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may retain data stored therein even when the power of the device is off. Data stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used for user data, programming, and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.